KATAWAREDOKI
by annay355
Summary: Kau dan aku berdua bergandengan tangan. Aku selalu ingin melihat masa depan yang sama bersama denganmu. Mari kita melihat bintang yang sama di tempat yang sama. Mari kita menatap langit yang sama dengan perasaan yang sama. Kau percaya mimpi adalah kekuatan sejati. Dan cinta adalah sesuatu yang harus kita percaya.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Akai Ito © Yuu Uchiha  
Rating : T  
Genre : Friendship, Romance(?)  
Warning : Gaje, Abal, Update tidak menentu, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku,Etc.  
Pairing : Coming Soon

·

·

Summary: Kau dan aku berdua  
bergandengan tangan. Aku selalu ingin melihat masa depan yang sama bersama denganmu. Mari kita melihat bintang  
yang sama di tempat yang sama. Mari kita menatap langit yang sama dengan perasaan yang sama. Kau percaya mimpi adalah kekuatan sejati. Dan cinta adalah sesuatu yang  
harus kita percaya.

·

·

KATAWAREDOKI

PROLOG

Matahari mulai kembali ke perpaduannya saat gadis berambut soft pink itu berjalan di jalan koto Konoha yang mulai sepi. Gadis pirang di sebelahnya terus mengoceh, yang hanya ditanggapinya dengan anggukan.

"Hei Sakura!" Panggil gadis pirang itu.

"Hmm"gumannya.

"Kau tahu-"

"Tidak" sahut Sakura cepat.

"Dengarkan dulu jidat!" Ino berseru kesal.

"Ada anak baru di kelas kita"

"Siapa?" Tanya Sakura cuek.

"Dia cukup tampan, tapi yah tidak setampan Sasukemu" ujarnya menggoda Sakura.

"Ino!"

"Kau tahu, namanya sangat aneh" Sakura mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Namamu juga aneh pig!" Tukasnya dengan senyum mendelik tidak suka.

"Namanya Gaara Sabaku, si pasir terjun Gaara. Aku hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengarnya, jika tidak ada Anko sensei"

"Dia juga mempunyai tato di dahinya" imbuhnya.

Kini Sakura menatap sahabat pirangnya penasaran. "Benarkah?"

Ino mengangguk "Saat pertama kali melihatnya, aku heran kenapa ia bisa diterima di sekolah kita. Di kelas kita pula. Tapi, dari gosip yang kudengar nilai non akademiknya sangat tinggi dan nilai akademiknya juga lumayan. Jadi sekolah tidak punya pilihan lain" jelasnya.

"Sepertinya ia akan punya banyak fans seperti Sasuke." Guman Sakura.

"Kurasa kau benar" Ino membenarkan.

Mereka terus berjalan sampai di depan sebuah gang.

"Baiklah Ino, sampai jumpa" Sakura berpamit sebelum masuk ke gang tersebut.

"Sampai jumpa. Dan jangan lupa minum obatnya"

·

·

Selasa. Hari cukup cerah hari ini. Matahari bersinar menerangi seluruh kota Konoha. Awan putih berarak di langit awal musim semi. Bunga-bunga mulai berkuncup.

"Ittekimasu" gadis berambut sewarna bunga kebanggan Jepang itu berucap sebelum menjauhi rumah sederhana berlantai dua.

Hembusan angin di awal musim semi membuat rambut panjang sepunggung berwarna  
seperti bunga musim semi itu ikut bergoyang seiring arah angin. Beberapa helaian rambutnya sedikit menganggu pandangan mata sang gadis, dengan cekatan tangan kanannya menyingkirkannya ke sisi belakang telinganya.

Kedua kaki jenjangnya terus melangkah sampai ia tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Emeraldnya menatap sendu objek di depannya. Pohon sakura. Pohon itu berdiri kokoh di halaman rumahnya. Meskipun usianya sudah puluhan tahun tetapi ia tetap berdiri kokoh di sana. Seolah-olah tak tergoyahkan sedikit pun oleh angin yang bertiup kencang maupun dari amukan badai.

"Masihkah kau mengingatnya Sasuke?" Tanyanya dalam hati.

Ia mengerjapkan kelopak matanya saat air mata mulai menggenangi matanya. Sakura, gadis itu tersenyum kecut saat mengingat masa lalunya yang kembali berputar di dalam ingatannya.

Gadis itu mengusap kasar air matanya yang mulai membasahi pipi porselennya. Kedua kakinya mulai berjalan kembali setelah ia melihat sekali lagi pohon di depannya.

·

·

Sakura berjalan di koridor sekolahnya yang ramai. Netranya melirik sekilas pada arloji yang melingkari tangan kiranya. 07:27 . Tiga menit lagi bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju tangga ke kelasnya di lantai tiga.

Bel tanda masuk berdentang di seluruh penjuru sekolah saat ia membuka shoji kelasnya. Ia berjalan menuju bangkunya yang terletak di barisan terakhir di barisan kedua. Namun sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Sakura sekarang kau tidak di sana" jelas suara di belakangnya. Sakura membalikkan badan, menatap gadis berambut hijau sebahu dengan alis terangkat.

Seolah mengerti tatapan Sakura, gadis itu-Fuu- menunjuk sebuah bangku di pajok paling kanan barisan kedua di samping jendela. Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu sambil berjalan ke bangku yang ditunjukkan temannya.

Di kelasnya, kelas 11 Fisika hanya ada 27 orang murid. Setiap bangkunya diisi tiga orang siswa, jadi hanya ada sembilan bangku di kelas. Susunan bangkunya semakin ke belakang semakin meninggi.

"Minggir" kepala merah muda yang terbingkai bandu merah itu menoleh. Sosok pria jakung berambut raven itu menatapnya. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan.

"Oh silakan" seolah sadar dari lamunannya ia bergeser ke samping untuk memberi jalan.

Sasuke duduk setelah melewati Sakura, diikuti gadis itu yang duduk di sampingnya. Sasuke memandang keluar jendela. Menatap birunya langit.

Sementara Sakura, gadis itu terus menautkan kedua jarinya di atas pangkuannya. Gadis itu gugup. Mencoba menoleh ke belakang untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya ia mendapati Ino duduk dibelakangnya dengan Shikamaru disisi kanannya dan Sai disisi yang lainnya.

"Sepertinya bangku kelas diacak kembali" pikirnya.

Seseorang yang duduk di sisi kanannya menarik perhatiannya. Sosok pemuda berambut merah darah dengan tato di dahinya balas menatapnya.

"Hei" sapanya.

"Ah hei, kau pasti anak baru itu ya?" Tanya Sakura.

Pemuda itu mengangguk kemudian menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan menatap gadis berambut pink di depannya.

"Siapa namamu? Aku tidak melihatmu kemarin" Tanyanya kemudian.

Gadis didepannya tersenyum. Kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sakura Haruno"

Pemuda itu menatap tangan putih yang terulur di depannya kemudian menatap mata emerald gadis itu. Emerald itu juga balas menatap mata jadenya.

"Gaara Sabaku" ujarnya sambil membalas uluran tangan Sakura.

Shoji kelasnya terbuka. Suasana kelas hening seketika. Anko-sensei guru fisika itu berjalan masuk. Sai selaku ketua kelas mengomandoi teman-teman untuk memberi salam.

"Maukah kau menemaniku makan siang nanti?"

Sakura menoleh, "Tentu saja"


End file.
